1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of toys or childcare devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Small children are often comforted or fed by adult caregivers. Moreover caregivers often sit for extended periods in a chair to feed or comfort a fussing child. While some chairs are substantially padded and comfortable, some chairs are comparatively rigid and uncomfortable to sit in for extended periods. Moreover, feeding small children can create messes.
The publications below list related art devices that can serve some use in the problems described above.
Patent No. or PublicationNamedInformationPersonDate1.1247547P C KoEuneNov. 20, 19172.1650385H PaytonNov. 22, 19273.2057551GE BishopOct. 13, 19364.D329836M MeyersSep. 29, 19925.5332288J H CoatesJul. 26, 19946.D350866C J Miller et al.Sep. 27, 19947.5507551T P BarryApr. 16, 19968.D369929M 0 PerryMay 21, 19969.5605374M 0 PerryFeb. 25, 199710.D383930M 0 PerrySep. 23, 199711.D445623B HartnerJul. 31, 200112.5700053D DowningDec. 23, 199713.5967345J SubotinOct. 19, 199914.5975390D SaroliNov. 2, 199915.2002/0130538A ArtsvelyanSep. 19, 200216.2003/0214162 A1Romano et al.Nov. 20, 2003
The publications listed above can logically be divided into three categories; stuffed animal furniture, armchair cushions, and bottle or accessory holders. Among the stuffed animal furniture category are; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,551 to Barry, which shows a stuffed bear chair, and U.S. Pat. No. D445623 to Hartner, which shows a stuffed hippo pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,345 to Subotin discloses a baby bottle and accessory holder. U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,547 to P C KoEune, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,385 to H Payton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,551 to G E Bishop, D329836 to M Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,288 to J H Coates, D350866 to C J Miller et al., D369929, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,374 and D383930 to M O Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,053 to D Downing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,390 to D Saroli, 2002/0130538 to A. Artsvelyan, and 2003/0214162 A1 to Romano et al. disclose arm chair cushions. While each of the publications above discloses one or more useful devices, none disclose the apparatus described in the subject application.